PL Pulaski
Artykuł w dużej mierze nieaktualny - this article is out of date. (Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku pod nazwą "Pulaski's Place". Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar i Miko_. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. Prawda jest taka że tylko kilka osób przekracza wiek 12+ I pamiętajcie: "przez internet wszystkie kobiety sa piekne" kaps. Stara Gwardia Mianem Starej Gwardii określamy elitę tego czata. Głównym wyznacznikiem starogwardzisty jest konto z 2008. Naszym przywódcą jest Yarpenn! 2008! PL Pulaski Mods kfsw *Modling. *aleś sie ktoś wysilił. niech wam kuśki skisną *Najczęściej reportowany mod na Kongregate - zapytaj Horixa. WielebnyB. http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Tak naprawdę jest niczym Clint Eastwood - by chronić prawa czasem je łamie i robi to z klasą. *Jest niczym Clint Eastwood - widuję się go coraz rzadziej, ale kiedy go zobaczysz - doceniasz piękno starych dobrych czasów. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WielebnyB WizzardPL Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix *Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. *Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. *Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. *Upiera się, że ma 13 lat. *Upiera się, że ma 18 lat i na imię Kasia. *Posiada umiejętność dekapitacji patelnią. *Cholerny szpieg *Jest córką Króla Cyganów. *Ma niesłychanie wybredny zmysł smaku. Jada kadzidełka, popijając płynem do szyb, ale masmixa nie ruszy "bo to nie masło". Horix *Dodatkowe miejsce potrzebne na jego ego. Horix *Kolejne miejsce na jego ego, bo marudzi. Arteia *Rozdaje +1. Za 50 można dostać rower. *Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie jakie są nagrody i nikt jeszcze niczego nie wygrał. Bananamama *Titi tiriri *Nie mieści się w drzwiach na wysokość i czyta porno-horrory Guya N. Smitha. Dyndol *Po dobranocce i porcji Nesquika trolluje na wirtualnej polsce i epulsie. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' Esmerius *Wybitny opiniodawca cycków. Zachowuje bezwględny obiektywizm. *Chodzą słuchy, że uczy całować i posiada dużo certyfikatów, że umie uczyć. Jakby ktoś się chciał zapisać, to 150zł/h pieniądze z góry do Horixa. Dla młodych i przystojnych brunetów zniżki! Erero *Studiuje medycyne i go to boli. *Ma znak wywoławczy z raderkiem zaczynający się od słowa "Lombard". *Plotki głoszą, że odkąd robi jednego impa dziennie, jego kontem operuje 16-letni zapalony łowca badży - Krakenos. *ERROR FritzPL *Podchodzi pod trolla. Miewa dość często ataki złości i padaczki. hanna_s *Jeden z wielu altów raderka. *Chce przespac sie z Yawnerem *Jedyna organiczna istota z otworem z którą nie chce przespać się Yawnerem *Robi przepyszne nanioki. JonbeePL *Ciota, ale ma dobre serce. kapsoniarz *Jeden z prymitywniejszych Trolli *Czarnuch z afro :) *Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. *Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. *Uważa że Tomasz Jacyków "powinien więcej pisac". *Całe dzieciństwo siedział zamknięty w piwnicy z Monopoly. Zamknęła go tam jego matka któa była mamutem. kubaboss Letni_budyn *Tyrantomaniak, jak mu zakazali o nim pisac to się zamknął i tylko czasem cicho zaszlocha. Nieznany *Jeden z nielicznych okazów userów sprzed 2008. *założył konto, kiedy miał 8 lat. *albo 10, nie pamięta. Mac70 *Jest typem dowódcy. *Ma fajnych idoli: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/370598/Mac70-Hitler.jpg *Dzielnie usiłuje usuwać powyższy wpis z wiki. Magpl2 *Ma schizy na punkcie swych badge'y - kiedy pojawiają się nowe młóci w nie bez litości dla siebie, czatu lub czegokolwiek innego. ol_cik *Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. *Przy nim każdy facet jest napalonym chłopcem. *Jest mężczyzną. raderk *Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. *Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. *Nie przejmuj się... o coś byś się nie wykłócał... raderk i tak wie lepiej. *Posiadacz tytułu "Propagandycznie skończony idiota". *Został zainfekowany manią Zeininga. *Stwierdzono u niego daleko posunięty autyzm. *RPG (wg. raderka) - Rozwijanie Postaci w Grze. *Nigdy w życiu nie widział kobiety nago. *''fshut: raderk jestesw akim palantem i sprzedawczykime ze huj na huju strazela;p'' *Jest przekonany, że po osiągnięciu 50 levelu szefostwo Kongregate zatrudni go jako beta-testera gier. Ponoć czeka do dziś. *Wie wszystko, bo co poniedziałek odświeża sobie Memento. *Chciał pocyrgać, był nawet w Poznaniu dwa razy ale mu się nie udało. Nie przejmuj się Radku, wierzymy w Ciebie, do trzech razy sztuka! *IKEA *Jest teraz w Szwecji, nie widział żywego skandynawa, doi i cyrga krowy, daje im żryć, pełen serwis. Inseminator mianowy, profesjonalne pałowanie. Nie ma komputera ani internetu. Wozi prąd w taczce. *Będąc szczerym to sobie sam ten wpis napisałem, bo kong to jak Europa universalis - liczy się czcionka i literki! Sajan1230 *Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposobów. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster *Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. *Łączą ją niesprecyzowane kontakty z decadem sprowadzające się w pewnej mierze do rywalizacji w AKS toiryelhsa "kiedyś widziałęm w telezakupach taką maszynę na korbkę do obierania ziemniaków. Obierało ziemniaki szybciej, niż baba osiemdziesięciletnia, która ziemniaki strugała od 65 lat" *Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. *Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). *Wygląda jak koreański gracz w LoLa. *Jednak nie jest koreańskim graczem w LoLa, tylko Tatarem. Ale to nawet fajniejsze. quinotauri *''"Ja tylko mówię ludziom że ssą pałę"'' *jest czarny. *Grzebald *Nie Grzebald, a Gmeralt! Urbu *Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. *Z Polski uciekał przed dopalaczami. Trafił do Czech. wdev *żonaty :( *ALE jeszcze nie dzieciaty :))) Yawner *Codziennie rano siada do Tyranta z poranną erekcją. Z emocji aż przesuwa stół. *Słynny ekonomista. Jego cytaty "gedzo9er moja kasa" i "jce odolary!!&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$" sam Balcerowicz oprawił i powiesił nad łóżkiem (potrzebne źródło). *Nie ma duszy, kręgosłupa moralnego, serca, umiaru, wątroby, godności, ani chociaż grama uczciwości w swoim organiźmie. W życiu słowa prawdy nie powiedział. Zeru *Maniak Elements. Niektórzy mówią, że zamordował całe Top 3 by być Top 1. *Prawdziwy maniak Elements. By to opisać, nie starczy jeden punkt. *Byłeś z nami tyle czasu... Dziękujemy! *Kupa prawda, dalej nolifuje. *Mistrz wykrywania sarkazmu i ironii. Straszny kawalarz. Trolls Defaced arystoteles *Ot taki prostaczek. Sporo gra w Meinkrafta. *Niech pisze co chce. Dla nas już zawsze pozostanie 13 letnim Zbysiem. *Wie lepiej. Zawsze. fshut *Cierpi na chroniczny ból pośladów. *Nudny, głupi, często pijany. *Twierdzi, że mógłby być ojcem wszystkich swoich interlokutorów, którzy akurat się z nim nie zgadzają. Wśród części użytkowników czatu panuje przeświadczenie, że nauczył się obsługiwać komputer w ramach zajęć na Uniwersytecie Trzeciego Wieku. Koszatnica *Starszy od większości użytkowników konga (ale nie dojrzalszy). *Szeroko znany z powodu swojej enterowej biegunki. Gego *różne ksywy z Gego w nazwie (kilka z nich to konta Horixa) *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema pedały" lub "siema kurwy". troblem *Mistrz miotania randomowych tekstów o legii, czesto zawiesza sie i nie dostrzega dyskusji pisząc swoje. Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners